The Reason
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Porque ella es su razon. E/B AU TH


**The Reason**

_  
You´re just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry  
you float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
__you´re so fucking special_

_Creep - Radiohead_

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Edward le dedica una canción a Bella.

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia no me pertenece.

N/A: La canción que Edward le dedica a Bella se llama The Reason y es de Hoobastank

* * *

Y allí estaba él. Con los nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro, pensando en si vendría o no. Su hermana y su cuñada le prometieron que se asegurarían de hacer que Ella fuese, pero no seria nada extraño que no pudiesen convencerla. Ella era muy cabezota.

Además Ella claramente había dicho, o mas bien gritado, "¡No vuelvas a acercarte nunca mas a mi!". Pero no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, no del todo por lo menos, ya que Edward se habia mantenido alejado, por lo menos hasta ahora.

Para cuando se diera cuenta, ya seria demasiado tarde. Y Ella tendría que escucharlo. Ella debía escucharlo. Edward necesitaba que lo escuchase. Luego Ella podría sacar sus propias conclusiones y Edward aceptaría las consecuencias, se lo merecía por idiota, pero por el momento Edward necesitaba que Ella lo supiera.

Y entonces Ella apareció.

Entro en el pequeño antro acompañada de Rosalie y Alice, las cuales eran cómplices de Edward. Su melena caoba caía por sus hombros, justo como a Edward le gustaba. Su piel pálida, como siempre y sus ojos chocolate en los que mas de una vez se había perdido. Era Ella. Ella estaba ahí.

Él sintió como de repente todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida. No podía echarse atrás, no ahora. Pasó una mano nerviosa por su desordenado cabello del color del bronce y se dijo así mismo que debía hacerlo. Por Ella.

Jasper, novio de su hermana y su hermano, Emmett, estaban ahí. Edward no podría haber hecho esto sin ninguno de Ellos. Y se sintió agradecido por tener su apoyo luego de… _eso_.

Su familia y amigos habían escuchado su explicación al respecto e incluso le habían creído. Pero Ella, bueno Ella era otra historia…

La había hecho llorar. Eso no estaba bien. Un ángel no debería llorar.

- Vamos hermano. Es hora

Edward asintió y los siguió de camino al pequeño escenario. Un telón cerrado lo separaba de aquella que era el amor de su vida. Esta era su última oportunidad. Debía aprovecharla.

El telón se abrió, una cegadora luz alumbro el escenario. La chica, que aun estaba de espaldas a Edward, pareció no percatarse de aquello o quizás solo lo ignoro.

- Esta noche presentaremos una nueva canción. Se llama "The Reason" y es para una persona muy especial. – dijo Edward tomando el micrófono.

La castaña se tenso en su lugar pero no volteo a verlo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era Edward y se conocía lo suficiente a si misma como para saber que la herida en su pecho se abriría en todo su esplendor si llegaba cruzar su mirada con esos orbes verdes.

Quiso salir de allí en ese instante. Irse a su casa y no volver a salir nunca más. Aun dolía. Dolía mucho. Y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie en dirección a la salida choco con dos cuerpos. Uno al lado del otro formando una pared frente a Ella que le impedía moverse. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigas.

Lo hicieron a propósito. Ellas lo sabían.

- Lo siento Bells pero, tienes que escucharlo. – Dijo Alice.

Amabas tomaron los hombros de la castaña y la hicieron voltear para que mirara el escenario.

Sus miradas se encontraron y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Parecía como si todo se hubiera sumido en la oscuridad. Excepto Ellos dos.

Emmett comenzó a tocar la batería mientras Jasper se le unía con la guitarra.

.

_I'm not a perfect person / __**No soy una persona perfecta**__  
__there´s many things I wish I didn´t do / __**hay tantas cosas que desearía no haberte hecho**__**  
**__but I continue learning / __**pero continuo aprendiendo**__  
__I never meant to do those things to you / __**nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esas cosas**__  
__and so I have to say before I go / __**por eso hay algo que debo decir antes de irme**__  
__that I just want you to know / __**yo solo quiero que sepas**_

_._

Edward comenzó a cantar mientras su mirada no abandonaba la de la chica.

Edward definitivamente no era perfecto. Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás y no haberse presentado jamás a esa audición. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Lamentablemente, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tenia 17 años, quería ser una estrella de rock junto a su Emmett y Jasper con quienes habían hecho una banda. Una de esas que cantaban en fiestas, en casas de amigos y que ensayaban en el garaje.

Pero Ellos querían salir del garaje. Querían ser famosos y que la gente cantara sus canciones. Bella, su novia en aquel entonces, decía que debía tener paciencia y que pronto llegaría el día en que Ella tuviera que cuidar que ninguna niñita se le tirara encima. Mientras Edward sonreía. Se veía tan linda cuando se ponía celosa

Un día, habían recibido una carta de una nueva productora que les ofrecía la grabación de un demo. Ellos no podían estar más felices. Querían gritar, bailar y gritar de nuevo. Edward le conto las novedades emocionado e incluso le mostro la carta. Pero había algo en esa carta que a Ella no le agradaba.

Y lamentablemente tenía razón.

Edward discutió con Bella aquella noche. Se sintió ofendido de que Ella no lo felicitara o se alegrara por lo menos por Edward. Y se fue. Al día siguiente tenia una cita con la discográfica y debía descansar.

Durante la reunión, la chica llamada Lauren, no dejaba de lanzársele encima. Incluso resultaba incomodo para Edward. Aunque hubiese discutido con Bella. Ni en sus sueños más locos podría engañarla. Y menos con aquella muchacha. Plástica. Fría y dura como el plástico. Conocía a las mujeres como Ella y no le agradaban ni un poco.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Al fin y al cabo por eso amaba a Bella. Por que era diferente. Porque era dulce, lo apoyaba y lo amaba.

Porque Ella lo había convertido en quien era. Edward había sido una persona solitaria desde que tenía memoria. Se juntaba solo con sus hermanos y los Hale.

Hasta que Ella llego al pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de Forks. Iluminando sus días nublados. Convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga y mas tarde en su novia.

Porque Ella era la razón. La voz en su cabeza que le indicaba lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Y la única vez que la ignoro las cosas terminaron mal…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Uno a uno los chicos pasaron a la oficina de la desagradable chica de cabellos rubios platinados. Teñidos, por supuesto. Primero Emmett, luego Jasper y, por último, solo quedaba Edward. Entro emocionado a la oficina.

La muchacha le dijo donde debía firmar mientras se agachaba levemente dándole una vista completa de sus pechos. Edward sintió nauseas. Firmo y quiso salir de allí lo antes posible.

Pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió. La chica lo hizo voltearse y en cuanto estuvo frente a ella le estampo un beso sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada. En ese mismo momento una voz emocionada entro a la oficina.

Era ella. Era Bella.

Edward empujo levemente a la rubia mientras intentaba formular una frase coherente. Tenia que decir algo! Pero su cerebro parecía no querer colaborar.

La bandeja que Bella llevaba en la mano cayo al suelo mientras ella corría hacia fuera. Y allí estaban, sus galletas con chispas de chocolate. Aquellas que Bella solo hacia para el porque sabían cuanto le gustaban.

¿Es que podría sentirse peor?

Corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzo en la escalera. Tomo su brazo en un intento de detenerla y explicarle cuando ella le grito "¡Suéltame, Edward! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi!"

El chico solo se quedo ahí mientras ella seguía bajando los últimos escalones, hecha una furia y llorando por el camino.

Edward creyó escuchar el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

Ella se había ido. Su vida se había marchado por esa puerta hace unos segundos o minutos, no podía saber con exactitud cuando tiempo había pasado.

_**Fin Flashback**_

_._

_I've found a reason for me / __**He encontrado una razón para mi**__  
__to change who I used to be / __**para cambiar quien solía ser**__  
__a reason to start over new / __**una razón para empezar de nuevo**__**  
**__and the reason is you / __**y esa razón eres tu**_

_._

Continúo cantando. Con el alma y el corazón. Sin dejar de mirarla ni por un momento.

Si esta seria la última vez que la vería, por lo menos quería poder guardar su rostro en su memoria.

La vio disfrazada en esa mascara de dureza que decaía en cada palabra de el. Vio como sus ojos se humedecían y las lágrimas parecían querer escapar de sus ojos. Y quiso consolarla.

De un salto se bajo del improvisado escenario de aquel antro en donde se habían visto por primera vez y camino hacia ella. Pudo verla abrir los ojos grandes con asombro y alejarse unos pasos al sentir su cercanía, pero Rose y Alice seguían detrás de ella, por lo que no pudo dar mas que un par de pasos.

_._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you / __**Lamento haberte lastimado**__  
__it´s something I must live with everyday / __**es una culpa con la que tengo que lidiar cada dia**__**  
**__and all the pain I put you through / __**y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar**__  
__I wish that I could take it all away / __**desearia poder hacerlo desaparecer**__  
__and be the one who catches all your tears /__** y ser aquel que atrape todas tus lagrimas**__  
__that´s why I need you to hear / __**es por eso que necesito que escuches**_

_.  
_

Continúe cantando mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla sonrosada con adoración y atrapaba una rebelde lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

Mi cuerpo se lleno de una extraña sensación de calidez que solo ella me transmitía.

_._

_I've found a reason for me / __**He encontrado una razon para mi**__  
__to change who I used to be / __**para cambiar quien solia ser**__  
__a reason to start over new / __**una razon para empezar de nuevo**__**  
**__and the reason is you (x4) / __**y esa razon eres tu (x4)**_

_._

Quería saber lo pensaba. Siempre había tenido una especie de bloqueo mental en mí y, si bien había sido frustrante al principio, jamás me molesto demasiado.

Jamás me había interesado tanto saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza mientras su rostro era inmutable y la postura de su cuerpo inquebrantable.

_._

_I'm not a perfect person / __**No soy **__**una**__** persona perfecta**_

_I never meant to do those things to you / __**nunca**__**tuve**__** la **__**intención**__** de **__**hacerte**__**esas**__**cosas**__  
__and so I have to say before I go / __**por**__** eso hay algo que debo decir antes de **__**irme**__  
__that I just want you to know / __**yo solo quiero que sepas**_

_**.**_

Sea cual sea la decisión de tomara, y mas allá de lo que yo deseara que hiciera o dejara de hacer, yo la aceptaría.

Ella tenía razón. Siempre la tuvo.

Y yo no lo escuche

_._

_I've found a reason for me / __**He encontrado una razón para mi**__  
__to change who I used to be / __**para cambiar quien solía ser**__  
__a reason to start over new / __**una razón para empezar de nuevo**__**  
**__and the reason is you / __**y esa razón **__**eres**__** tu**_

_**.**_

Mi mano cayó involuntariamente de su mejilla, sabiendo que mi oportunidad había terminado. Espero ansiosamente por su reacción.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta su mano se había estrellado contra mi mejilla. Lejos de negarme puse mi otra mejilla pero, por primera vez, su mirada se relajo.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme sufrir de esa manera!

Dijo con la voz rota por el nudo en su garganta.

Sorpresivamente se acerco a mí y con desesperación me beso. Era un beso lleno de amor y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Pude sentir el público alrededor nuestro estallar y fue la primera vez que lo tome en cuenta. Ella sonrió contra mis labios y lamentablemente para mi se separo.

- Te amo

Yo solo pude sonreír y la atraje más hacia mí.

- Yo también te amo.

Dije juntando nuestros labios una vez más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella. Mas de lo que podría aguantar. No volvería a dejar que se aleje de mí tan fácilmente.

Porque ella era mi razón. Y sin ella no soy nada.

_**FIN**_


End file.
